I Dream of Raven
by The Omen
Summary: One night, Robin starts having thoughts about Raven after seeing her more feminine side for the first time. But is this love or just an infatuation? Read and find out. Rated PG-13 for language. The rating may change. Last chapter is complete!
1. Her Other Side

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Teen Titans, you know the drill. Don't sue me.  
  
This is my first fic and is a Raven/Robin pairing. Sorry all you Rob/Star or BB/Rae fans, but hell, it's my fic, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Everyone else please R & R. I wan to see at least three reviews before I start the next chapter. Flames warmly accepted (no pun intended).   
  
For the sixth time that night, The Boy Wonder was awakened by a crash in the living room and the sound of voices arguing.  
  
"YOU KNOW I WON THAT, TOFU BRAIN!"  
  
"ANY MORON COULD SEE MY DONKEY KONG KNOCKED YOUR LUIGI TO THE OTHER DIMENSION!"  
  
"MAN WHATEVER, DONKEY KONG CHEATED...!"  
  
And so the argument went on. This hadn't been the first time, either. And Robin knew it wouldn't be the last. Robin glanced at the clock and gave a little whimper. 1:50 AM. He didn't understand how Raven slept through it. An extremely lucky Starfire was visiting her parents on her home planet and didn't have to take another night of this hell.  
  
"OH YEAH?!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"WELL SCREW YOU, YOU LITTLE GREEN GARDEN GNOME. I'M SICK OF PLAYING WITH YOU! GIMME THE CONTROLLER!"  
  
"WHAT?! IT'S MY TURN! BACK UP METAL MAN!"  
  
"IT'S MY NINTENDO! GIMME IT!"  
  
Robin groaned and shoved his head under his pillows. Why couldn't Cyborg and Beast Boy go to sleep like anyone else? With a grunt of annoyance, Robin swung out of his bed and felt around his dresser top for his mask. He found it and quickly put it on. None of his team mates had ever seen him without his mask on before; he wasn't going to start showing them now. He walked through the dark hallway and into the living room.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" he roared. Beast Boy and Cyborg froze like time had just suddenly stopped for them. Cyborg had been pulling the controller and Beast Boy had switched into an ape, tugging right back. Robin was rather disappointed he had stopped them; if the controller had broken they couldn't play together anymore. They stared at him with big eyes and jaws touching the ground. Beast Boy gave a nervous little laugh.  
  
"Eh-heh, I think I'll just go to bed now..." He turned into a rat and scampered off to his room as quickly as the little legs permitted. This left Robin and Cyborg standing alone in the room. Robin glared at Cybrog, his eyebrow twitching. Cyborg had an idiotic little smile on his face and said, "Uh, you know something Rob, I gotta go recharge my battery, so I'll, uh, see ya in the morning." He practically tiptoed past Robin and slid into his room. Robin looked at the mess they had left: the table was piled high with Beast Boy's Tofu Munchies, potato chips, and several other unidentifiable substances; games were scattered all over the floor and the shards of a broken vase were clinging to the window curtains. Good shot Cyborg, he thought to himself. You only missed by a couple of miles.  
  
Robin decided that this annoying crime could be given only one punishment: paying for breakfast tomorrow. He grinned evilly to himself. Tired as he was, he wasn't about to leave the living room looking like it had just been hit by a tornado. Sighing, he took out the little vacuum and started to clean the scarps of food and other particles on the carpet. "Boy Wonder's been reduced to a maid?" Robin was startled by Raven's voice in the hallway. For a few seconds he just stared at her, noticing how the simple night shorts she wore brought out her curves beautifully. He looked up and saw her nice breasts and simple beauty of her face and short, violet hair and lavender eyes. The dark hooded cloak Raven wore all day, every day really did hide Raven's feminine side. 'Damn, she looks fine without her cloak on,' he thought to himself, then gave himself a mental slap. 'Whoa, what are you thinking, Rob? She's just a teammate, that's all, a teammate who happens to be really hot,' earning another slap from his conscience.  
  
"What?" she said in her emotionless tone, then Robin suddenly remembered he was staring. He blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"Oh, n-n-nothing, I was just, er, wondering if those two woke you up too?"  
  
"No Robin, of course they didn't wake me up, I just like wandering around the tower at two in the morning," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm going back to bed. Have fun." With that, she started to walk back down the dark hallway and back to her room.  
  
Robin resumed his cleaning, his thoughts still focused on Raven. That had been the first time he had really looked at her. Raven wasn't much of a people person and mainly stayed in her room with her face hidden by her cloak. But Robin now realized that beneath all the darkness was a beautiful girl. Still thinking on this, Robin finished up the mess and went to his room. Tomorrow was a Saturday, so he turned off the alarm clock. He needed to sleep in. Robin tried to walk back to his room, but suddenly found he had not the energy. Walking over to the couch, he thought, 'I just need to sit down for a while, you know, rest a bit...' But soon The Boy Wonder's fatigue got the best of him, and the dark confines of sleep took over, filled with dreams of Raven.  
  
A/N: So, how is it so far? Good? Bad? Really Bad? Any suggestions? Please let me know; submit a review! 


	2. Forced Contol

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Teen Titans, you know the drill. Don't sue me.  
  
OK everybody. Prepare yourself for a boring chapter. I'm so sorry, I hated writing this, but this chapter is absolutely UNAVOIDABLE in the big scheme of things. More fluff and maybe even :gasps: a gentle lemon coming up. MAYBE.  
  
Chapter 2: Forced Control  
  
It had been a few hours since Raven had returned to bed; however, she was still awake. After she had left Robin alone in the living room, one thought had plagued her and prevented any chance at sleep: 'Was Robin eyeing me up?' At first, she had scoffed at herself for even thinking about such an impossible notion. But the more she thought about it, the more of a possibility it became. She blushed a deep shade purple even thinking about it, resulting in a shattered window. Unbeknown to Robin or anyone else, for the past two years she had been crushing on Robin. Of course, she simply could not show it; she had no choice in the matter.  
  
Ever since Raven had first discovered her amazing telekinetic powers at the young age of four, she had learned to control her emotions and became like the hollow, emotionless teen her friends saw her as to that day. Deep down inside, however, she wanted to laugh, to jump, to cry, to shout, anything, to prove she was just like any other supernatural teenager. Deeper and deeper her thoughts delved, until she started to curse and damn her powers, for making her like this.  
  
Yet she did not cry. If she did, more things would blow up. Any dim-witted fool could see the predicament she was in. Raven needed to learn how to show her emotions while at the same time controlling her powers. But she did not know how, or if it was even possible. And all these thoughts, perpetually going through her head and restarting like a movie, kept her awake until six in the morning, when she finally decided it was time to get up.  
  
She got up and made her way to her bathroom. A nice, cold shower would help her calm down, clear her thoughts. She took off her pajamas, soaking wet with sweat, and stepped into the bathtub, letting the cool, clear water pour down on her. She took some of her herbal shampoo and ran it through her violet hair. The cold water ran through her hair, causing some of the lavender shampoo to run down her body. She watched its path, and suddenly blushed. It had been a long time since she had looked at herself naked. Even when she took showers, she basically ignored it. But this was becoming increasingly hard, now that her fully-developed seventeen year old breasts obstructed the view to her feet. If Robin had been staring at her, she certainly didn't blame him.  
  
Stepping out of her shower, she dried herself and put on her trademark Teen Titans uniform, and walked down to the kitchen, where she found Robin sleeping soundly on the couch. Even with his hair sticking out everywhere, he still looked handsome to her. And as she allowed this thought to cross her mind, the tea kettle she had put on the stove to heat suddenly burst, causing Robin to suddenly awaken and fall off the couch, and Raven to cry out in pain as the hot water splashed all over her.  
  
"Wha-wha, who, where's the fire?" he muttered as he pushed himself off the ground. "Oh, Raven, what happened?" Raven realized she had no way to explain what had just happened, so she scoured her mind for a quick explanation.  
  
"Uh, uh, oh, Robin, good morning, eh...had a good sleep?"  
  
Robin grunted in response. "Well, it was OK, but, what just happened?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, the tea kettle just exploded...must've been old or something..."  
  
He stared at her a little strangely, with a look that said "Are you feeling alright?" Robin seriously doubted her little story about the tea kettle just "exploding," but he decided this was a bad time to question her any further.  
  
"Yeah, guess so," he replied. "Why are you up so early?"  
  
"I...couldn't sleep."  
  
"Oh. Is anything bothering you?" Raven was hoping dearly he wouldn't ask her that question.  
  
"Oh, no, it was just one of those nights..."  
  
"OK. I'm going to go train a little; I'm not going to sleep anyway." Raven mentally thanked God this conversation was over, at least for now. She was madly in love with the boy, but she doubted she'd ever have enough courage, or control for that matter, to tell him. And that thought brought her back to her previous train of thought.  
  
Then, an idea popped into her head. Cyborg. Many times in the past, Cybrog had acted as Raven's big brother, whenever she needed advice. But this was a problem far larger than she had ever approached him with before. She didn't know if he could handle such a big problem. But he was her only hope; she had to give it a shot. Now all she had to do was wait for the next few hours until he woke up.  
  
A/N: I know! I know! This chapter was sooooo boring, but it was unavoidable. The next few chapters will be much more interesting, I promise! Please hit the purple button below; review! 


	3. Advice from Cybrog

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Teen Titans, you know the drill. Don't sue me.  
  
Alright. I plan for this to be my final chapter of this story. It'll be much more interesting than the last. More fluff to come your way. Don't be sad; I'll write other ones! (  
  
Chapter 3: Advice from Cyborg  
  
Raven was inching ever closer to Robin's face. He pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. She reluctantly pulled away for oxygen, then started to move her hand toward his mask. He nodded her permission and slid it off. Wow, she thought, his eyes look just like...BEAST BOY'S?!  
  
"Hey, Rae," he said, grinning stupidly. "Have a good nap?" She groaned and pushed him off.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Nothin', I was just wondering if you knew it was already 2. Oh, and by the way, Rae, you blew up to the TV."  
  
"What?!" She glanced over at the television, and Beast Boy was indeed right. Waiting up for Cyborg, she had fallen asleep on the couch, and her dream of Robin had caused her to involuntarily use her powers in her sleep.. "Where's Cyborg, Beast Boy?"  
  
"Cy? I think he's in the garage working on the T-Car. Why?" She ignored him and pushed herself off the couch. She needed to talk to him now, before more things started to blow up. Leaving Beast Boy to mope around and complain about the TV, she took the elevator down to the garage, where Cyborg was putting out a fire that had started when the engine exploded.  
  
"Hi, Cyborg. Uh, bad time?"  
  
"Hey Rae. Oh, not really, this thing's been screwin' with me all morning. Did you need something?"  
  
"Oh, well sort of..." she said slowly. "I needed to talk to you."  
  
"Something buggin' you, Rae?"  
  
"Well, you see, I-I...never mind, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I better go..." She began walking back toward the elevator, but Cyborg took her wrist, gently but firmly.  
  
"Now, hold on a second, Rae. You've gotta problem and you gotta talk about it. If you don't, you'll just make it worse. Now, you know you can tell me anything, girl! What's troubling you?"  
  
"You promise not to tell anyone?"  
  
"Promise. I won't tell a soul."  
  
Raven hesitated, then said quickly, "Cy, I-I think I'm in love with Robin!" Even as she finished saying the phrase, shen blushed deeply and caused one of the parts in Cyborg's engine to blow up. "Oh, Cy, I'm sorry, I knew this wasn't such a good idea..." Tears started to stream down her face. Cyborg tried to comfort her the best he could.  
  
"Now, Rae, come on, it's OK. That thing is messed up anyway." He waited a few minutes for her to calm down, then he spoke.  
  
"So what's the problem, Rae? Why don't you tell him?"  
  
Raven hiccupped, and looked at Cybrog with watery eyes. "I can't, Cyborg, I just can't! Everytime I start to feel emotions, things start to explode. I don't want to put anyone in danger. I just don't have a choice..."  
  
"You know something, Rae? If Robin knows that you love him, you'll feel better about it. Trust me. You need to tell him."  
  
"I just don't know if it's such a good idea."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, I do. I KNOW it's a good idea. You'll feel better once he knows the truth. Who knows? Maybe he loves you back..."  
  
This statement brought back the memory of how Robin had stared at her last night. Maybe Cyborg was right. Her heart leapt with joy at the thought of Robin loving her. She embraced Cyborg and whispered a "Thank you" in his ear. She was going to tell Robin. Today.  
  
Robin sat by himself on the roof, watching the sunset. He knew it was nearing dinnertime, but he didn't feel hungry. His thoughts were on Raven. He was madly in love with her. He realized he always had been, but had never admitted it to himself, at least not until last night. But he doubted she would return the same feelings for him. 'Why would she want a guy like me?' he thought to himself. Robin was discovering many of what he thought were imperfections. 'Look at how stupid my arms look swinging by my sides!' 'My hair is horrible! Why can't I ever get it to look normal?'  
  
His musings were interrupted by someone opening the roof door. He turned around and discovered it was Raven. His heart leapt: she had her hood down. He thought this was strange; she almost never took it down. 'Wow, she looks so much more beautiful without it on.'  
  
"Oh, hi, Robin, I didn't know you were up here."  
  
His mouth was suddenly lacking moisture; he tried to reply, but all that came out was: "Oh, he-he, yeah." She joined him and sat down on the roof overlooking the city and a beautiful sunset in the distance. Robin scoured his mind for a conversation topic but all he could think of was, "Nice sunset, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "I come out here a lot to meditate around this time."  
  
"Oh." Following this was a few minutes of akward silence, before Raven finally spoke.  
  
"Hey Robin? I-I-I have something to tell you." She gulped. He looked at her strangely and saw the slightly nervous look on her face. 'Raven, nervous? What doe she have to tell me?'  
  
"Um, okay Raven. What is it?" She gulped visibly and sweat ran down her face.  
  
"Well, see Robin, I...I think I love you!" she managed. She blushed again, but this time, nothing blew up. 'Maybe Cyborg was right!' she thought joyously.  
  
Robin, meanwhile, was having a hard time registering what she had just said. 'Did Raven just say...she LOVED me? Whoa, I've gotta be dreaming!' Raven, reading his thoughts, smiled. "No Robin, you're not dreaming." Robin literally started jumping for joy. 'Raven loves me! She said she loves me!'  
  
"Oh, Raven, I can't believe it! I love you too!" This was not the response Raven expected. She was suddenly short of words. "W-what?"  
  
"I said I love you too! I always have! I just never thought you'd return those feelings..." And with that, Robin pulled her in for a long hot kiss. After a few mintues, they reluctantly pulled away for oxygen. Raven moved her hand toward Robin's mask, and he nodded his permission. She slid it off, but this time it was not Beast Boy's eyes that met her. Instead, she found herself staring into deep pools of hazelnut color.  
  
"Wow, Robin, your eyes-are so beautiful! Why do you keep them hidden from everyone?"  
  
"Well, it's mainly to conceal my identy from anyone. This stops them from hurting my friends and family."  
  
"Well, Robin, you don't need to hide them from me."  
  
"OK...just promise not to tell anyone?"  
  
"Promise." And she pulled him in for another long kiss, with the sun setting behind them.  
  
A/N: Whew, finally done. This was my first fic, and I think I'll wait a while before doing another one. I really want to see what you all think. Tell if it was good. Tell me if it SUCKED! Give me suggestions. I know there's a lot I can still improve on. Hit the purple button below; review my story! 


End file.
